


(не могу) тебе подсказать

by Vinsachi



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Тому понравилось быть с Дикки в Италии. Италия прекрасна – прекрасен и Дикки.





	(не могу) тебе подсказать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(I can't) help you understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825537) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> Мне посвятили фик, и я тронут ♥

Италия прекрасна.

 

Дикки берет его во все города. Неаполь, Рим, Венеция, Верона…

 

 _О Боже_ , Верона. Они всю ночь провели на ногах, сидя у распахнутого окна гостиницы и перемывая косточки прохожим, да и глядя на звезды.

 

Когда на горизонте только-только забрезжил рассвет, Дикки взял Тома за руку. Сплел свои пальцы с его, наклонился к его лицу и прошептал: «Но что за блеск я вижу там, в окне, а?»

 

Том молча воззрился на него, полностью увлеченный движениями этих пальцев, завладевших его рукой, а Дикки продолжал. Его голос звучал все мягче, расстояние между их лицами еще сократилось, и Дикки прошептал снова: «Там брезжит свет – твой свет, что ярче дня».

 

Такими душевными были эти слова, и вот уже другая рука легко коснулась щеки Тома.

 

«Там две звезды пришли к тебе с мольбою:

Ты вместо них очами померцай

Лишь эту ночь...»

 

Ей-богу, Том ничего не понимал: Дикки плел что-то милое про звезды в его глазах, про то, что сам Том - суть свет, а улыбка его все ширилась, и сердце у Тома так и подскочило: вот он, этот момент: _наконец-то_ Дикки его поцелует.

 

А в следующую секунду Дикки вдруг отстранился от него со смехом: «Это же Шекспир, Том!», подхватил с подоконника свое пиво и отпил глоток.

 

Они на пляже, и Том смотрит на Дикки, улыбаясь воспоминанию. Он был тогда в замешательстве, но Том понимает. Дикки ведь хотел поцеловать его – правда, хотел, - но уж больно это рискованный шаг: он понятия не имел, нравятся ли Тому вообще мужчины, чувствует ли он что-то в ответ (и пусть позже это стало до боли очевидно), особенно с учетом того, что Том у него гостил.

 

Сейчас Дикки в своих полосатых плавках – темно-серые полосы так и обнимают бедра и выпуклость между них. Том имел шанс рассмотреть Диккино мужское достоинство в тот вечер, когда они играли в шахматы в ванной. То был один из первых вечеров, которые Том провел в Диккином доме. А еще Дикки переодевался при нем, не выходя в другую комнату. То есть, Том не то чтобы сверлил его взглядом специально, но Дикки вроде как чувствовал себя абсолютно комфортно, разоблачаясь в его присутствии, так что в этом  не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

 

\- На что смотрим, Том?

 

Что ж, подловил на этот раз.

 

\- Да так, - отвечает Том с ласковой улыбкой. – Ты такой загорелый, не то, что я.

 

Дикки смеется и хлопает Тома по плечу. Чуть сжимает пальцы, и улыбка Тома становится застенчивой. Он всегда смущается, когда Дикки касается его.

 

\- Ну, не отчаивайся, - подкалывает его Дикки. – Из тебя тоже сделаем загорелого красавца.

 

Тому так хочется лечь вплотную к нему на полотенце, и пусть солнце щедро заливает их лучами, а между их телами не останется и дюйма пустого пространства, но они не одни. И Дикки, пожалуй, все равно сказал бы «нет», даже если бы вокруг не было ни души.

 

Том переживет; сейчас ему и так хорошо.


End file.
